


time of our lives

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Crossdressing, First Times, Flirting, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, breath of the wild AU, uhh fucking humanoid creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Felix is the appointed knight to Hyunjin, the Prince of Hyrule. He's supposed to save him, but he can have a little fun along the way as he makes his way across Hyrule.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	time of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! this fic doesn't seem very apt for the holidays, but ive been working on this for a while and i wanted to share! treat this as a christmas gift from me <3 i know not everyone will click on this, but i still wanted to share a fic i started out of a selfish desire for a skz botw au hehe! 
> 
> this fic can also be titled: felix the hylian whore <3 
> 
> for my friends who don't know botw already (and you're still reading??? thank u im so happy <333) here's the rundown of the characters:  
> jisung: paya  
> chan: random lizalfos lmao  
> jeongin: sidon (!!!!!)  
> changbin: vilia  
> minho: yiga clan lackey  
> hyunjin: zelda  
> seungmin: ganon
> 
> sheikahs and hylians are human! the yiga clan are too, as they're sheikahs that have pledged allegiance (??) to ganon so theyre evil hehe! only jeongin and chan are humanoid!
> 
> i tried my best to characterise everyone as best as i can, even if this is just mindless, filthy porn! enjoy!!! thank you to all my friends who've listened to me ramble and complain about this fic, and thank you to those who have been excited for this since i started this more than a month ago!
> 
> ALSO be warned that lix fucks a lot of different people without any proper protection... which is sus as fuck so dont do that okay! its very unsafe and irresponsible! dont do that!!!

Stumbling into Kakariko Village after running through fields and forests is disorienting to say the least. He knows he has to hurry to the Castle to save Hyunjin, the Prince of Hyrule, but he thinks he’s allowed to take some time for himself as he gets ready for the big fight.

Regardless, Felix feels a sense of familiarity as he walks through the gates with the sun setting on the horizon. He runs through the long grass as the Sheikah people shoot him odd glances, intrigued with the visitor to the village. This is all despite the fact that he’s been here before.

He picks up arrows and a couple of bundles of wheat, anticipating the next time he finds a wok to cook up a meal of two in. A couple of older villagers gawk at the Sheikah Slate resting on his hip, and the guards let him up to Impa’s when he’s finally ready. He hesitates momentarily before knocking politely, and Impa greets him with a grin. 

“Welcome back, hero,” Impa croaks in her old voice. “You’ve remembered something new, yes?” 

Felix nods curtly, feeling another person’s eyes trained intently on him from the corner of the room. While Impa rambles on, similar to listening to a grandmother tell a long story from her past, Felix meets Jisung’s eyes. The shy boy quickly avoids the Hylian’s gaze, fiddling with his thumbs as he pretends not to be listening in to his and Impa’s conversation. Well, it’s more one-sided than not. 

Impa finally finishes up, directing him to head north of Kakariko toward Lanayru, and Felix nods determinedly. However, he has his eyes on Jisung, who seems to preen under his intent gaze. Felix turns on his heel, silently agreeing with Jisung to meet out back. 

“H-Hi, Felix!” Jisung says. “I missed seeing you around here, have you been okay?” 

Felix nods, rubbing at his shoulder. “My muscles have been aching. You know. Paragliding. Slashing monsters. Saving Hyrule.” Felix feels a little cocky saying shit like that, but Jisung looks up at him, wide-eyed with awe. Maybe that’s not so bad.

“Do you need a shoulder rub?” Jisung asks, tilting his head curiously. “We could head back to my room!” Jisung’s eyes twinkle mischievously. Despite his shy and seemingly innocent demeanour, Felix knows that voice, implying something more between them for today. He supposes Lanayru can wait. 

He lets Jisung tug him by the hand, the Sheikah bobbing about excitedly as they enter his room, Jisung locking the door behind him. Jisung giggles nervously. 

Felix shoots him a curious look, as he sits down on Jisung’s bed. “What’cha thinkin’ about?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing, Felix,” Jisung dismisses. He joins Felix on his bed, and helps the Hylian to tug off his bags and place them on the floor. Jisung struggles to pull Felix’s sword off, to which Felix laughs at. Jisung just pouts at him, then plops himself in Felix’s lap.

Felix smiles up at Jisung. “I thought I was getting a massage?”

“Oh! I mean, uh, I kinda wanted to… y’know…”

“To?”

Jisung flushes bright red, and swats Felix’s chest playfully. “Don’t make me say it, Lixie!”

“You wanna have sex?” Felix chuckles. Jisung nods, hiding his face in Felix’s shoulder. “Cute.”

They’ve been doing this for a while, taking every opportunity Felix gets when he’s back in the village. From the first time Felix had arrived at Impa’s, he had found himself drawn to Jisung. The shy Sheikah boy was terrible at flirting, but Felix didn’t mind, especially when he felt the same way. Jisung didn’t exude sex appeal, no, but his timid behaviour hid a hungrier lust that Felix found so, so attractive. Jisung was good at sex, maybe he just liked it -- or maybe Felix forgot how good sex was supposed to be after a century’s slumber.

Jisung is eager in undressing the Hylian, Felix having to slow him down by pressing slow, tender kisses to his lips. Felix’s shirt gets pulled off of him, then Jisung’s standing up to take his clothes off too. Felix chuckles at Jisung’s half-done job, and makes quick work of his bottoms. Then, Jisung’s back in his lap, butt-ass naked and swivelling his hips down into Felix’s crotch. 

“Needy,” Felix chuckles breathily.

“You like it though,” Jisung quips back. 

He reaches under his bed for a moment to pull out a vial, dripping with a sticky liquid. Jisung, ever clumsy, almost drops the thing, but is quick to catch it and gives Felix a cheeky grin. Felix watches in awe as Jisung lathers up his fingers and reaches behind himself. He leans forward into Felix’s body, and the squelch that comes next is familiar. Jisung’s mouth falls open as he sinks two fingers into himself, and all Felix can do is hold onto Jisung’s petite frame. 

Felix laughs, as Jisung rocks back and forth on his fingers. “You’re so eager,” He says. “Do you want me to help?”

Jisung nods. 

Felix slicks up his own fingers too, and replaces Jisung’s with his own. The Sheikah sighs. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, baby,” Felix assures, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s neck. He pumps his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch Jisung open. Despite their infrequent sessions, Jisung is always easy to prep. Felix wonders for a moment if Jisung sleeps with anyone else -- if he even has approached anyone else for sex. 

Felix indulges in the thought that he’s Jisung’s only lay. 

Jisung whines, “Hurry, Lixie.”

“I have to make sure you’re ready for me, baby,” Felix says, now sliding in a third finger. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jisung pouts at him, but even with his eyebrows furrowed he just looks cute. 

“I wanna suck your pretty little cock, baby,” Felix says after a moment of thought. Jisung’s eyes grow wide. 

“Oh!” Jisung exclaims. “I- uh, I’d love that! You’re always s-so good with your mouth.”

Felix smirks. He kisses Jisung chastely once more, then moves so he can position himself between Jisung’s legs. His cock is short and thick, red at the tip, and dribbling precome. Felix’s free hand pumps Jisung’s cock, the Sheikah moaning with the touch.

“I’m gonna take you into my mouth, okay?” Felix asks softly. Jisung nods, peering through his fingers to watch Felix do it.

He feels Jisung’s eyes on him as he sinks down slowly onto Jisung’s cock, filling up his mouth with its girth. Felix knows it’s getting messy, the sounds terribly obscene as he drools around Jisung’s length, making it easier to suck him off. 

The three fingers Felix still has inside Jisung coax him open slowly, tease at the Sheikah’s prostate to make him stifle a high moan behind his hand. He loves the fact that he can make Jisung feel so good.

When Felix finally deems Jisung ready (it’s when Jisung whines extra loud, that he can take it, and he’s almost pushing Felix off and telling him he’s close), he pulls off of him. Then, he lets Jisung wrap his hands around his cock to stroke it. Both of Jisung’s tiny hands barely fit around the girth of his cock, and Felix ponders how it fits inside the small man. “I missed this, too,” Jisung says.

“I bet you missed my cock more than me, huh?” Felix quips back, and Jisung laughs, denying it.

Then, Felix is lifting Jisung up, the Sheikah lining Felix’s cock up to his rim, and then Jisung sits down on it. Jisung lets out a long, pleasured sigh. “Feels so good, Lixie,” Jisung moans.

“I know, baby,” Felix says. “You feel so tight around me too.”

Jisung gets used to Felix’s size once again, easily accommodating all of him -- then he’s bouncing up and down like he was made to ride Felix’s cock. Felix leans back, one hand holding himself up, the other resting casually on Jisung’s waist. Jisung holds onto Felix’s shoulders while he fucks himself on Felix’s dick, tightening on the upstrokes, making the both of them shudder. 

Felix’s hand snakes up Jisung’s torso to his nipple. He rubs at it in slow, insistent circles with the rough pad of his thumb, just as he repositions himself just a little -- and Jisung’s back arches from the pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Jisung whispers, never one to curse, as Felix wraps his hand around Jisung’s pretty little cock. He tugs the foreskin back and forth, watching Jisung become undone once more.

It doesn’t take long for Jisung to come -- it never does, with how affected he gets, spilling his load all over Felix’s toned abs. Felix pumps Jisung full of his come soon after, holding the smaller man close as they catch their breaths.

They share a deep kiss, Jisung leaning forward so Felix is pushed back against the pillows. Jisung kisses eagerly, licking into Felix’s mouth hungrily as if they haven’t even had sex yet. When Jisung pulls away, Felix can’t help but smile. 

Felix spends the night after Jisung and him have dinner, Jisung curled up in Felix’s arms in the former’s small single bed. 

The next morning when Felix leaves the house, Impa gives him a knowing glare. Felix can only grin cheekily and wave goodbye to her and Jisung. 

“Visit again soon, Lixie! I’ll miss you!” Jisung calls out. Felix smiles.

\--

“You need me to do what, now?” Felix stares down at the Zora prince in the lake, having been led to Jeongin by a pretty Zora near the shrine. 

“To stop that pesky Divine Beast, silly!” Jeongin laughs heartily. “You’re the Hylian Champion! You’ll be fine!”

Felix blinks. 

“Meet me back at Zora’s Domain, will you? I’ll explain more later!” Jeongin yells. Then, he’s diving back into the water and is gone. 

Felix sighs as he pulls up the Sheikah Slate, mapping out the route in his mind. He finds himself somewhat enamored with Jeongin already.

As he makes his way up winding pathways, picking up mushrooms and herbs, he can already hear the the flicking of tongues, characteristic of the Lizalfos in this area. Felix stops in his tracks, and scrambles through his weapon stash. His swords and bats are close to breaking, and he’s low on arrows, that he doesn’t want to waste on a pesky Lizalfos.

Felix sighs. He decides to tread carefully instead. If he doesn’t want to kill a monster, maybe he can convince it to let him get away or sneak past it. Even if he is the Hylian Champion, he doesn’t mind taking the easy way out sometimes.

There’s just one Lizalfos, keeping guard on the edge of a cliff, spear in hand. The grass crunches under Felix’s feet, and it draws the lizard’s heightened senses to him. Fuck.

The Lizalfos hisses, jumping down to Felix on the ground and pressing the edge of the spear up against Felix’s throat. Felix already has a hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case. 

“You’re going into Zora’s Domain and didn’t expect to get ambushed by one of us? Foolish,” The Lizalfos says. 

“Don’t kill me. I have important work to do.” 

The lizard-person scoffs. “Then give me something in exchange.”

Felix gulps. “Do you have a name?”

“Chan. It’s Chan,” The Lizalfos says, wide, bulging eyes squinting at Felix.

“Okay, Chan,” He says cautiously. “Would you like to fuck me instead of killing me?”

Chan’s gnarled horn buzzes with electricity, sparks flying in an unruly manner. “If you’re offering, I’d gladly fuck you, Hylian.”

Oh, this will be fun. 

Felix lets Chan pin him up against a rock and pull his pants down, exposing his skin to the cool air. The hairs on Felix’s skin stand on end, as Chan lets a line of spit trail down over his hole. It almost seems to tingle, the slimy Lizalfos spit making it surprisingly effective as lube. Chan slides his spindly digits into Felix with ease, and the Hylian sighs. 

It’s quick and dirty -- Felix doesn’t expect anything less, and he’s surprised Chan’s opening him up in the first place. Chan is attractive, as attractive as a Lizalfos can get, and the way his face furrows in concentration as his knobbly fingers work Felix open has Felix at least a little reassured. 

Felix’s cock rests against his clothed stomach. With the way Chan’s kneeling, his horn grazes Felix’s skin just so. The shock that leaves his skin buzzing has Felix positively leaking, which the Lizalfos seems to notice. Chan grins, baring sharp, jagged teeth. 

Chan makes it so that his horn presses into the skin of Felix’s abs once more, clearly indulging in the way Felix jolts with a grunt, then lets out a pleasured sigh. “You like getting shocked?” Chan asks. Felix whines, and nods hurriedly. “Interesting.”

“Hurry, please,” Felix moans, just as Chan’s lining the head of his cock up with the Hylian’s hole. Chan’s cock is longer than it is thick, and as he sinks into Felix, the hero gasps. Chan feels almost human, but the odd bumps and ridges slide up against his walls as Chan pushes his cock inside. The feeling is strange, but Felix likes it. 

Chan’s claws grip Felix’s petite waist tightly, pulling the Hylian Champion onto and off of his cock repetitively. The motion has his cock rubbing against the rough rock on his skin, but feeling Chan’s cock slide in and out of him is enough to distract him. 

“Chan,” Felix moans whorishly. “You feel so fucking good!” 

Felix wraps a hand around his cock, stroking it haphazardly in tandem with Chan’s thrusts. The Lizalfos doesn’t seem to be very practiced with his motions, gaining speed then quickly slowing all of a sudden. Chan leans forward so his horn presses into his shoulder, which sends a small shock through Felix’s arm and makes his cock leak. He thinks that’s more than enough to get him off. 

Chan’s cock pumps him full of come all too suddenly, the sensation sending Felix over the edge as well. Chan pulls out of him with a wet, slick sound, and Felix lets his head fall back as he catches his breath. The Lizalfos had done a number on him, and Felix reaches down to play with Chan’s release, now leaking out of his poor, abused hole. It looks and feels just like Chan’s spit, just a lot more viscous. Felix decides he might fuck another Lizalfos, or, hell, fuck Chan again, just to learn more about what makes Lizalfos come such good lubricant.

Chan’s cock seems to sink back into his body, disappearing behind scales in mere moments. Felix watches with wide eyes as Chan no longer possesses a dick of any sort, to which Chan snarls at him at. “Get yourself cleaned up, then get out of here. If I see you on my turf again, you’re getting a spear to the heart.”

“Not if I fuck you again, Channie,” Felix teases, sliding his pants back on. The feeling of Chan’s come slicked around his hole is still there, but he’ll manage till he gets back to Zora’s Domain to clean himself up properly. “You can’t deny fucking me was like a dream.”

Chan doesn’t respond, and his beady eyes stay on Felix as he climbs the cliff next to them. Felix pulls out his paraglider, blowing Chan a kiss before he flies off toward Ploymus Mountain, so he can dodge around that Lynel for some shock arrows.

\--

“I simply can’t thank you enough, Felix!” Jeongin says, picking Felix’s small body up with ease into a tight hug. “With the Divine Beast calmed down, the Zora will be much less scared and things can finally go back to normal around here!”

Felix laughs when Jeongin puts him down, amused by his excitable energy. They head back up to meet King Dorephan, Felix having to keep up hastily with Jeongin’s wide strides.

\--

He’s never one to ask for a reward, but eyeing up the Zora prince has him interested already.

King Dorephan’s voice booms. “So, out with it, boy! What can we give you to thank you?” 

“Is it okay to discuss this with Jeongin in private, Your Highness?” Felix responds. Jeongin looks at him curiously, but the King doesn’t seem to falter, waving them off with a slow nod. 

“Where would you like to go to discuss this matter?” Jeongin asks calmly. 

Felix turns on the attractiveness to the max. He flutters his eyelashes prettily, stares up at Jeongin with wide, innocent eyes, and tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. “I’d love to go back to your room, my prince.”

Jeongin’s eyes widen with surprise, coming to a realisation. “Oh. You mean you want to…” 

Felix nods, smiling coyly up at the Zora prince. 

“Right away,” Jeongin clears his throat. He takes Felix by the hand, gripping tightly as they retreat back to Jeongin’s bedroom. 

Jeongin’s room is just a wide, shallow pool, dipping deeper in the middle of the circle. There are other small knick-knacks on shelves that make the cold room seem a little more homey. 

Jeongin’s unbridled confidence seems to fizzle away here, which Felix is surprised at.

“I’m sorry there aren’t any beds, or anything really-”

Felix squeezes Jeongin’s hand and looks up at him. “It doesn’t matter, Jeongin. As long as you want to do this, I’m down for you to stick it in me, even if it’s in a pool.”

Jeongin sucks in a quick breath. “Okay. Just to let you know, I have two dicks. Zora anatomy, y’know?” 

Jeongin fumbles over the obscene word in that sentence, but Felix’s ears almost twitch in interest. He’s never fucked a Zora, but he’s sure that if Jeongin wanted to stuff both his cocks into him, he wouldn’t be complaining. 

Felix strips down bare while Jeongin gets into the pool, the prince relaxing in the warm water. Felix smiles back when Jeongin grins goofily at him, and dips his toes into the water. His cock is hard already, excited at the prospect of getting railed by the Zora prince. Jeongin has his arms open, letting the Hylian settle into his lap. 

Felix feels extra small sitting in Jeongin’s lap, staring up at his wide, soulful eyes and his toothy grin. “Kiss me, Jeongin.” 

Jeongin leans down to kiss Felix, pressing their lips together hotly. Felix’s hands roam over Jeongin’s velvety skin, fingertips slipping with the water. Felix’s hands run up Jeongin’s arms, strong and firm with muscle, then down his chest, defined and chiseled like a marble statue. Jeongin’s strong arms hold Felix’s small body tight. 

“So,” Jeongin squeaks, when they part breathlessly. “What do you want to do?” 

Felix reaches down to stroke Jeongin’s dicks, his small hand barely able to hold both at once. “I want these in me, prince.”

Jeongin gulps, eyes full of worry. “But, I don’t want to hurt you!”

Felix smiles, and kisses the corner of his mouth softly. “You won’t, baby. We can take our time, but if you’re uncomfortable, you can just use one of them, okay?”

“Let’s do that, then. We can try using both another time.” Jeongin says.

Felix quirks an eyebrow. “Another time?”

Jeongin fumbles. “Well, I mean, if you wanted! When you’re in Zora’s Domain again, we could do this. If you’re not too busy, that is.”

“You’re too cute,” Felix giggles. “I’d love to have my fun with you.”

“Good,” Jeongin says. “Me too.”

As Felix strokes Jeongin’s cock, the latter is already leaking copious amounts of precome, which is much thicker than he’d expected. Felix can’t help but ask, “You’re not a virgin, are you, Jeongin?”

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“Not at all, baby,” Felix says. He kisses the corner of Jeongin’s mouth in a terribly intimate move. “We’ll take our time, okay? I’ll help you feel really good.”

Jeongin smiles. “Okay.”

Felix reaches into his bag for a vial, one he’d concocted with Chuchu jellies as a makeshift lube after getting the recipe from Jisung. He pours out the substance, thankful it doesn’t dissolve in the water, and reaches to sink a finger into himself. 

Jeongin watches in awe as Felix’s face contorts with pleasure, eyes fluttering shut and mouth hanging open. Felix is sort of loose already, and it doesn't take long for him to stretch himself out sufficiently. Felix prompts Jeongin to hold out a hand, and pours lube into it. “Spread that between your hands, then you can touch our cocks, okay? Like how you would get yourself off, baby.”

The prince, looking a little vulnerable in such a position, brings his large hands up around both his cocks and Felix’s. They both groan as Jeongin brings his hands up and down, Felix leaning forward into Jeongin’s touch especially as he continues working himself open. 

Jeongin works eagerly, hands moving haphazardly until Felix gets him to slow down, telling the prince that he’s ready. Jeongin is terribly obedient, easing his hands off of them, and letting Felix raise himself up, then down on one of Jeongin’s cocks. The prince gasps loudly. Felix whines as he sinks down on Jeongin’s length, content with being filled up thoroughly once more. 

“You feel really good, baby,” Felix assures, gaining leverage on the edge of the pool to fuck himself on Jeongin’s cock. 

“R-Really?” Jeongin says, shocked. “I’m so glad.” 

Felix grinds his hips down in tight circles, to which Jeongin moans loudly at. 

“Pretty prince, it’s almost as if you want someone to hear us,” Felix giggles, unrelenting in pleasuring Jeongin despite his words. 

Jeongin chokes. “No! I mean, uh-”

Felix laughs. “Don’t worry, my prince. I was just teasing, hm? Keep making all those pretty noises for me, baby.”

Jeongin closes his eyes and nods, letting out a small whimper. While Felix feels so good, Jeongin must feel even better, one cock inside Felix and the other rubbing against his. 

“You’re doing so good, Jeongin. Are you close?” Felix coos. Jeongin’s bucking up helplessly into Felix’s tight heat, and he nods hurriedly. 

Felix clenches around him to tease, which elicits another moan from Jeongin. “Good, baby,” Felix says. “Come inside me, okay?”

Jeongin’s sharp teeth dig into his lower lip. Felix thinks that the prince -- face screwed up in pleasure -- is so handsome like this. “Felix, I- I’m-”

With a yelp, Jeongin releases deep inside Felix, as well as making a mess all over his own stomach. Felix sighs, coming without missing a beat. Their release drips down their bodies and into the pool, tinting the water around them a murky off-white. Jeongin’s teeth pierce Felix’s lip as their mouths collide once more, hot and heavy after orgasm. 

“That was so good,” Jeongin says, panting. 

Felix smiles at him. “Good for your first time?”

“Amazing. I want there to be a second, and a third, and a fourth -- with you, of course.”

Felix’s heart melts a little at the prince’s words. He kisses Jeongin’s cheek. “There will be other times, Jeongin. I promise. We can do whatever you want when I’m back here.”

Jeongin’s smile is enough to make Felix swoon.

\--

“You’re going to need to look like a vai, if you even think of getting into Gerudo Town,” One of the Hylian wanderers at Kara Kara Bazaar tells him. He points up to the highest point, right above the inn. “There’s someone up there who will sell you vai clothing. You should see them.”

Felix thanks him for the tip, and makes his way up the seemingly never-ending ladder. 

“Hello, traveler,” The merchant says. “What brings you all the way up here?”

“Someone told me you sold vai clothes? I need to get into Gerudo Town.”

The vai outfit on the merchant themselves is beautiful, a light, flowy material, pink and sparkly, showing off an expanse of tan midriff. They have a veil covering most of their face, but their eyes look so pretty. “I have just the thing for you,” They say, pulling out a teal-coloured outfit from their satchel. They hand it to Felix.

The material is just as soft as he’d imagined, and lightweight too, perfect for beating the Gerudo Desert heat. “I’ll take it.”

The merchant’s eyes crinkle in the corners. “That’ll be six-hundred rupees, dear boy.”

Felix’s eyes widen with worry for a second, fumbling with his own pouch to count his rupees -- only coming up to five-hundred and two. 

“I don’t have enough, I’m so sorry!” Felix says. “I’ll go sell something and get back to you-”

“Or,” The merchant purrs. “You could pay me another way?” They walk up to Felix, and run their hands over his arms, feeling his muscles up. 

Felix isn’t dense. He knows what’s about to happen. 

“Oh? Would you be so kind to let me do such a thing?” Felix chuckles, feeling their hands slide down to his waistband. They nod. 

Felix leans forward, getting permission before he kisses down their neck, hands sitting comfortably on their hips. “Can I kiss you proper? If you’d let me remove this veil, of course.”

The merchant giggles, before unclasping the veil. Felix watches the merchant’s Adam’s apple bob, as he glances coyly at the floor. “Now that you’ve seen me, do you still want to do this?”

Felix is stunned for a moment. “Why would I not?” 

He leans in to kiss the man, who kisses back fervently, eagerly. Their mouths fit together just so, and Felix feels his fingertips tingle just kissing such a beautiful man. 

“My name is Changbin,” He says. “What’s yours?”

“Felix,” Felix answers. “Changbin, do you want to do this here?”

“And what might this be?” Changbin teases. 

“Well, if I’m reading this right, I’d love to fuck you here. Feeling like we’re on top of the world, looking at everyone below us.”

Changbin gasps, covering his mouth with a hand. “How scandalous. I love it.” 

Felix feels his cock hardening already, excited with the pretty man in front of him. He sits down, and beckons Changbin to join him. As much as he’d love to have some fun, he’s worried about falling off from this high up. 

Changbin sits in Felix’s lap, wraps his arms around him and dives in to kiss him again. Changbin’s hands undo Felix’s hair tie, and reach in to tug gently at his outgrown hair. Felix moans into Changbin’s mouth, and his hips back up involuntarily at the sensation. “Cute,” Changbin comments. 

Felix chuckles, letting Changbin undo his fly and tug off his shirt. They get undressed quickly, and Felix almost drools as Changbin gets on his hands and knees. He looks absolutely sinful like this, tone muscle in all the right places, plump ass and thighs to boot. 

Felix places a spare set of clothes underneath him and Changbin, to protect their knees from the rough stone. Felix takes his time working Changbin open, making sure to use lots of lube.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Felix coos, pressing kisses to Changbin’s shoulder. 

The man underneath him arches his back as Felix angles his fingers a certain way, groaning gutturally with the feeling. “So good!” Changbin chokes out.

Felix laughs. “You’re doing so well, it’s gonna feel even better, baby.” 

Changbin whines. From how high up they are, Felix doesn’t worry about anyone seeing them, but they very well might be heard if Changbin keeps whining so loudly. It’s adorable, but they can’t risk getting caught. Not like they’d get in trouble, but it’d sure as hell be embarrassing if anyone found them.

Felix leans forward to kiss Changbin again, the latter moaning eagerly into his mouth. 

“Cutie, you have to keep it down,” Felix says. “But God, I love the way you sound.”

Changbin looks back at him, smiling. “I’ll try, but no promises.”

Felix sighs, amused. He lubes up his cock before pressing it up to Changbin’s rim, thoroughly stretched open now. “Are you ready, baby?” Felix coos. Changbin nods eagerly.

Changbin gasps as Felix sinks into him. “So big!” Changbin chokes.

Felix is obsessed with how tight Changbin is, and restrains himself from bucking up into Changbin right from the get-go. He lets Changbin get used to his size, about halfway down his length. 

Changbin bites down on his hand when he tells Felix to move, making the cutest little whimpers as Felix moves. Felix makes sure to roll his hips to make Changbin whine and moan and clench tight around him, enjoying eliciting such sinful reactions from the man. “You’re so cute,” Felix moans under his breath, voice deep and hoarse. 

Felix is so turned on.

From waiting so long, Felix is already close, and he tells Changbin such. Changbin pleads cutely for Felix to touch him, and Felix feels a little silly for leaving him hanging -- so he wraps his tiny hand around Changbin’s tiny cock, which makes him smile. 

“Are you gonna come, baby?” Felix asks sweetly. “Your cute little cock close?”

Changbin yelps as Felix’s cock drags against his prostate. He nods hurriedly, whining, “Yes, so close! Wanna come so bad!” 

Felix leans forward, moaning gruffly in Changbin’s ear, “Then come, baby.”

Changbin gasps loudly, release dirtying the fabric underneath him as he comes in short, erratic spurts. He whines as Felix pulls out of him, fisting his cock hurriedly till he comes on the small of Changbin’s back with a broken moan. 

Changbin turns over and clings to Felix, reaching up to kiss Felix squarely on the lips. Felix chuckles when they pull apart, breathless. 

“Good?” Felix asks softly. 

“Amazing. Thank you,” Changbin answers, looking up at Felix with wide eyes. 

Felix gets Changbin cleaned up, the latter whining when Felix teases his spent cock, and soon enough, Changbin is putting his veil back on, hiding his lovely face once more. 

“Will I see you again, Felix?” Changbin asks softly.

“I hope so. I’ll look for you,” Felix assures with a small smile.

\-- 

He’s so close to making it out of the Yiga Hideout. Just one more room. He doubts anyone will find him. He’d dropped some bananas on his way in, all he has to do is open a couple more chests, and find the door out of-

“Who are you?” A voice quips from behind him.

Oh, shit. 

The Yiga Clan member has his mask raised above his head, chewing slowly on a banana Felix had placed down. The Yiga Clan member looks on at him with disinterest, a quirked eyebrow indicating that he was, in fact, paying attention to Felix.

“My name is Felix,” Felix answers stupidly. “I’m just here to find something, then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Minho,” The Yiga member introduces without being prompted. “What makes you think I won’t call the guys on you?” 

The Yiga archer cocks his head. He has a duplex bow strapped to his back, rather than being one of the big, scary blademasters that scare the crap out of him. 

Felix gulps. “Can I offer you something to not get me killed right now?” 

Minho takes another bite from his banana. “What would that be?” 

“For you to have sex with me.”

Minho scoffs, waving his banana around. “Do you think so lowly of me, Champion? Laying with my enemy just so I won’t kill you off?” 

“I have a big cock,” Felix claims in a last-ditch effort. He’s sure he could take on the Yiga guys, but he decides sex might be a better way to get himself out of this.

This seems to pique Minho’s interest. He pauses for a moment, then says, “Show me.” 

“Like, now?”

“Yes,” Minho seems to purr, tossing the banana peel to the floor. “If you can fuck me here and stay quiet enough so the others don’t hear, I’ll let you go and meet Master Kohga. You already fucked up sneaking around, so if you can do this, I’ll deem you worthy.”

Felix scoffs. Minho’d not only mocked his skills, but doesn’t seem to believe he’d make it out of here. “Oh, please. I’ll fuck you so good, but I’ll be dead before you can come if you make too much noise.” 

“Fine. It’s a deal.”

Felix leans back on one of the large, stone blocks, undoing his fly and pushing his bottoms down to reveal his dick, half-hard already. 

Minho eyes him up with interest. “I do like what I see,” He says. 

“Then get over here so I can prove a point, Minho.”

Minho grins devilishly. He sits in Felix’s lap, using a finger to tease the head of the Hylian’s cock. Felix sighs through his nose, the minute sensation sending chills up his spine. 

“Can I suck you off?” Minho’s voice is soft as he asks the question, but Felix’s eyes widen all the same.

“I thought you would rather get this over and done with?” Felix teases.

Minho huffs. “It’s a pretty dick, and I’d like to do more with it than just suck on it, okay?”

Felix laughs. “Whatever you want.”

Minho gets himself comfortable, positioning himself between the Hylian’s legs. Confident, he gives Felix’s cock a couple of cursory strokes, before he’s latching onto the head and sucks. Hard. 

Felix tenses, struggling not to buck up into Minho’s warm mouth. He bites his bottom lip hard, and lets Minho’s head bob up and down, taking Felix in deeper and deeper with every stroke. 

“Holy shit,” Felix groans. “You’re good at this.”

Minho is focused on the task at hand, ruddy-red cheeks and pink lips stretched thin around Felix’s cock. Felix’s small hand finds its way into Minho’s hair, guiding Minho’s head down and back up. Minho’s tongue is sinful, licking at all the right spots, making him so sensitive, so close, so much so that he has to breathily tell Minho to stop. 

Minho pouts when he pulls off. “I wanted to make you come.”

“You can, when I finally fuck you,” Felix assures with a chuckle. Felix is strong, and he’s able to lift Minho up and set him back down on a stone block a little lower down. This way, he has leverage to fuck Minho proper. Minho wiggles his way out of his pants, leaving his bottom half-exposed to Felix. 

Felix reaches for his lube and spreads the cool substance on his fingers, while Minho tugs at his cock mindlessly as he waits. 

Minho sucks in a quick breath when Felix’s fingers tease at his hole, relaxing as Felix pushes one in. “You’re good at this,” Felix comments, and Minho rolls his eyes. 

“Get on with it,” Minho says. “We don’t have all day to fuck.”

Felix sighs, even though he knows Minho is right. He picks up the pace, even though he always intends to be thorough when prepping a partner. With the way Minho grips tightly at Felix’s biceps, sighing as he pushes back onto Felix’s fingers, he knows Minho is just as excited about this as he is. 

Even if Minho pretends to be disinterested. “You’re taking forever,” Minho sighs, as Felix uses the excess lube on his cock. Felix furrows his eyebrows as Minho reaches into his bag, pulling out another banana. “I might as well eat this if you take any longer.”

“Give me a second,” Felix grumbles, lining the head of his cock up with Minho’s puckered hole. The Yiga member inhales, clearly affected as Felix pushes in.

“You’re so big,” Minho moans brokenly. “Fuck!”

Felix shushes him. “If you can’t keep it down, I’ll have to-” 

Felix is halfway inside of Minho, but stops to peel that stupid banana in his hand, holds Minho’s mouth open and slides it against his tongue. “There.”

Minho almost seems more aroused, cock twitching against his stomach. How strange. 

His moans are definitely muffled now, and Felix begins pistoning his hips in and out of Minho when Minho gives him the all-clear. “You can tap my shoulder twice if you need me to stop, okay?” Felix whispers, leaning forward to let Minho join his hands behind Felix’s neck. 

“You take cock so well,” Felix murmurs low in Minho’s ear. “Like you were made for it, hm?”

Minho exhales shakily. He hums around the banana in his mouth. It had been a silly way to keep him shut, and Felix is surprised Minho’s keeping up with it. Minho’s more obedient than he had expected. 

Felix holds Minho’s thighs up, allowing him to thrust further in. He indulges in the way Minho’s tight heat envelops him, surrounds all of him and coaxes him closer to blowing his load. Minho is undeniably attractive, feline-like eyes drawing him in as Felix thrusts into him. His pretty, pink lips, wrapped around the banana, just like how he looked sucking his cock.

It takes a couple more thrusts for Minho to come all over his stomach, white fluid dribbling pathetically till no more comes out. Felix grins, and pulls out without making the Yiga wince too much. Then, one leg propped up on the stone, he jerks himself off hurriedly, release joining Minho’s own on his stomach. 

“Ugh, you made a mess,” Minho complains through a mouthful of half-chewed banana. The squelch it makes has Felix eager to hear the sounds Minho would make while sucking his cock, but Felix tosses that aside as he pulls his pants back up. He grabs an old shirt from his bag to clean Minho up. 

“Thanks for the treat,” Minho says, once he’s made himself look presentable again. He slips the mask back onto his face. “Don’t die out there. I’d love to see you again, Champion.”

Felix waves, watching Minho slink back out of the room. 

\--

The Thunder Helm is back in Riju’s care, finally. Thunderblight was an absolute pain in the ass. Everything is back in it’s place -- almost. He’s done with all the Blights, helped the people out in Hyrule as best he can, and heads towards Hyrule Castle to finally rescue Hyunjin and kill Ganon.

He slashes through monsters like it’s no big deal, dodges Guardian attacks so much that the incessant beeping no longer fazes him. Because finally, after days spent running around Hyrule, he’s at the Sanctum, ready to fight for his life. 

The large doors loom over him. They’re weighty by the looks of them, and Felix knows he might die at the hands of what’s past these doors. Still, he presses on, knowing that Hyunjin has to be saved. He pushes the big, metal doors open. 

Hyunjin’s moans ring through the large, echoey room. Hyunjin’s just as pretty as he remembered, blonde hair framing his beautiful face -- but now, it’s screwed up in pleasure as he gets railed. 

“Prince Hyunjin, I-” Felix starts, finally catching the Prince and his partner’s attention. “What’s going on here?”

“It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it, Felix?” Hyunjin laughs. 

Felix treads toward them slowly, making his way to the middle of the room. He’s wary, not having seen the face of this other man yet, so he has a hand on the hilt of the Master Sword, the weapon he’s supposed to use to seal the darkness. “But, you’ve been fighting off the darkness for a hundred years, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin answers breathily. “This is it.”

Well. If Hyunjin was having this much fun, Felix probably could have left him here a little longer. 

“Hey! That’s not nice,” Hyunjin pouts. Oops. He must’ve said that out loud.

Felix stumbles. “Wasn’t I supposed to seal the darkness, prince? What am I supposed to do?” 

“Join us,” The man finally speaks. 

“Who are you?” Felix asks cautiously.

“My name is Seungmin,” Seungmin smiles, his hips unrelenting on Hyunjin’s ass. “You probably know me as Ganon.” 

Felix gasps, only to see Seungmin grin. He has a menacing aura around him, despite his sweet, innocent facade. He looks just like a Hylian. It sends a shiver down Felix’s spine. “How did you- Why are you-”

“I can take on whatever form I want. This seemed the most appealing to fuck your sweet little prince in,” Seungmin says calmly, but the malice in his voice is thick. 

Felix is horrified. “Prince Hyunjin, please tell me you allowed this willingly and not-”

“Please, I may be evil, but I’m not a monster,” Seungmin scoffs. “Your dear prince here insisted we do it like this.” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin strains. “I wanted him to fuck me. Besides, at least I’ve been entertained for a hundred years.”

This all seems too casual for the gravity of the situation. Felix shudders. 

“I’m going to have to kill you eventually, you know,” Felix says to Seungmin. 

Seungmin just shrugs. “We can have some fun before that happens then, hmm?” He says in a teasing lilt.

Felix looks on quizzically. Hyunjin’s grinning at him, a silent please in his eyes. Felix has never been able to say no to the prince. “Okay, yeah.”

He walks up to them now. Hyunjin’s always been beautiful, but he looks drop dead gorgeous like this. “I missed you, Hyunjin,” Felix confesses. 

Hyunjin smiles warmly up at his appointed knight from all those years ago. “I missed you too, Lixie.”

Felix shrugs off the awkwardness, seeing Hyunjin in such a lewd position on his hands and knees, and leans forward to kiss him. Their relationship was more of a platonic one than romantic, aside from the frequent sex they indulged in before the Calamity struck. They had grown close over a few months, and seeing Hyunjin again after so long almost has Felix tearing up. 

Felix moans softly into Hyunjin’s mouth, and the Prince smiles against his lips. One of Hyunjin’s hands trails up Felix’s thigh, and he feels himself getting riled up already with someone so familiar to him.

“Hyunjin.” Felix smirks, as Hyunjin’s hand rubs over his crotch. He’s growing hard under Hyunjin’s touch, and he sighs. Hyunjin whimpers, and Felix hears the slap of skin-on-skin once more. Ah, right. 

Seungmin chuckles from behind Hyunjin. “You look distressed.” 

“Well, I’m- I’m not used to being with Hyunjin around someone else.”

“Do you want a kiss to loosen up, or something?” Seungmin’s voice is a little condescending, his eyebrow quirked curiously. Felix hesitates. It does sound nice, to kiss a pretty boy like Seungmin.

He nods.

Seungmin grins, which makes Felix a little uneasy. “Then come here, Hero of Hyrule.”

Felix feels himself drawn to Seungmin, despite his ominous nature, and Seungmin even asks before he kisses Felix deeply. He’s taken aback for a moment, as evil incarnate kisses the breath out of him and sneaks his tongue in against his. 

Felix whines, and is breathless when they part. “Woah.” 

Seungmin smirks. “So, how are we doing this?”

Felix looks to the Prince for instruction out of habit. “I’d love to have Felix’s cock in my mouth,” He admits. 

“Just how we used to do it, huh?” Felix laughs, and so does Hyunjin, even as he undoes Felix’s fly and pulls his cock out of his bottoms. Felix feels his cheeks heat up all of a sudden, seeing how Seungmin takes interest.

“Impressive,” Seungmin says, “Do you wanna stick that in me later, Felix?” 

Felix chokes on his spit. “Uh, yes, I’d- That’d be nice.”

Seungmin laughs. “No need to be modest, Felix.”

“Prince’s orders first,” Felix quips. Felix and Seungmin laugh while Hyunjin pouts, but Felix is quick to moan as Hyunjin takes him into his mouth. The warmth of Hyunjin’s mouth is familiar, the pressure of his tongue against his cock making Felix feel a little giddy.

Hyunjin sucks like his life depends on it, and Felix groans. “You’re still as good with your mouth a hundred years later, huh?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, sucking hard to make Felix weak in the knees just to prove a point. Felix sighs, one of his hands finding purchase in Hyunjin’s long, blonde hair and pulling. 

There’s a chorus of whines and moans as Seungmin fucks into Hyunjin easily, and the Prince takes Felix’s cock deep into his mouth. It’s such a new experience to see Hyunjin wrecked by someone other than him, and just being in a situation like this with Seungmin is exciting in itself.

He’s in bliss, on the brink of orgasm already, and Felix almost wants to push Hyunjin off before he comes too quickly. Hyunjin seems to know him terribly well, pulling off as he feels Felix’s muscles tense. 

Felix groans with the lack of a release, but is thankful he doesn’t have to come embarrassingly early. Felix admires Hyunjin’s pretty hand on his cock, slick with the Prince’s spit. Hyunjin’s pink lips press a kiss to Felix’s tip, the intimate action making the Champion blush a little.

Seungmin chuckles from behind them. “Are you going to fuck me now, Hero?” Seungmin giggles, sickly sweet.

Felix nods, kissing the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth before he moves over to Seungmin. Seungmin’s ass is plump, and Felix gives it a cursory squeeze simply out of curiosity. For the first time, Seungmin seems to be caught off guard, and squeals. 

“Cute,” Felix hums. Hyunjin clambers off of Seungmin’s cock so Felix can bend him over, revealing his puckered hole. 

Seungmin whines as Felix toys with his hole. Felix gasps, feeling wetness as he sinks a finger into Seungmin. 

Seungmin seems to be… self-lubricating? Felix’s small fingers reach as far into Seungmin as he can, veins thrumming with excitement as he works the latter open. Seungmin moves his ass against Felix’s digits, eager to be fucked. It’s endearing, even if Seungmin is meant to be the embodiment of his worst enemy. 

Soon enough, Seungmin’s in the position the Prince was once in, Felix pushing into Seungmin slowly as Hyunjin touches Seungmin’s cock. 

It seems almost as if Seungmin is more vulnerable like this, whimpering as Felix rocks his hips in and out of him carefully. Felix leans over to whisper in Seungmin’s ear, “You look so good like this. So good for me.”

Seungmin moans brokenly with the praise, his cock twitching between his legs. He’s quickly silenced as Hyunjin kisses him again, a sight which Felix wishes he could remember forever. Hyunjin’s hand is slick on his cock, then Seungmin’s whimpering for his mouth to be filled.

Hyunjin’s eyes light up, getting to his feet and steadying the man between them. Seungmin laps at Hyunjin’s cock, looking up sinfully at the Prince, and he’s already wrecked. Seungmin takes Hyunjin into his mouth with slick, wet sounds, which just make Felix leak even more. Seungmin has good technique, it seems, Hyunjin throwing his head back carelessly with pleasure.

Seungmin’s back is arched so beautifully, stuffed from both ends like a champ, and Felix had a feeling that all of them are close.

“Where do you want me to-” Hyunjin and Felix gasp, both on the verge of coming already.

Seungmin has to pull off of Hyunjin to catch his breath. “Inside, please-!” He grunts. He latches back onto Hyunjin, and both the Prince and Felix thrust into Seungmin a few more times before they finally come, spilling deep inside Seungmin. 

Not a second later, Seungmin’s release spatters all over the floor too, breathing heavily after he swallows Hyunjin’s come. Felix pulls out, watching his come drip out of Seungmin’s pretty hole. 

Felix leans over to kiss the small of Seungmin’s back, and they come down off their highs. Small, red particles float from Seungmin’s fingertips and his toes, drifting up toward the sky as he disintegrates into the air. Felix looks on in shock, but Seungmin just smiles at the two of them. “It was fun,” Seungmin laughs breathily. “Goodbye now.”

Felix can’t wrap his head around it, watching Seungmin disappear, but Hyunjin smiles at him and holds his hand, now with the empty space between them.

“I guess we finally sealed the darkness, huh?” Hyunjin laughs. “Who knew it’d be this easy?” 

Felix sighs contentedly. Their knees ache, but walking out of the Castle feels triumphant, a new weight lifted off their shoulders. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading please tell me u liked it otherwise ill be sad 
> 
> follow me on [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
